Vampire Heart
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Ren thinks a bit on his existence before a tryst with another girl whose name he'll soon forget.[If you squint at the end theres a hint of RenXKarin. Song Vampire Heart by HIM.]


_You can't escape the wrath of my heart_

_Beating to your funeral song_

_All faith is lust for hell regained_

_And love dust in the hands of shame_

_Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed_

_And lead you along this path in the dark_

_Where I belong until I feel your warmth _

The girl I'd met earlier that night - Minako I think was her name - smiled up at me as we walked down the dark mostly deserted street. Her right arm was resting against the small of my back, hand on my hip while her other rested on my chest, her fairly large breasts pushed into my side as we walked and I knew she was more then ready to go to bed with me. But that hardly meant for anything, besides the fact that I was a good motivational speeker.

She'd told me her story of how she had to take care of her ailing grandfather all by herself and she had to do all the work around the house _and _she'd had to get a job to suport them, but even so she wasn't truly unhappy about all this. She'd just turned eighteen a few months ago and had only been out of high school for maybe a month now. Minako - if that was even her name - was certainly stressed out, but happy no less, which meant she was perfect for me and my tastes. Not to mention she was quite the looker, with long blond hair (obviouslt dyed) and an hourglass figure that made my mouth water.

Even so, I still almost wished that I wasn't a vampire, so I might have a real relationship at least once. True I was a womanizer in my own right, I _suppose_, but some of it was out of neseciaty. I had to hunt down what would keep me alive and in the end that was blood perferably that of a stressed person. I kind of wondered what it would be like to feel nothing but attraction to a person, by their looks and personality rather then the type of blood they could give me. Would it be different then how it is now, to be with someone in a compltely unbiased relationship?

How would it feel not to be one of the damned?

_Hold me like you held onto life_

_When all fears came alive and entombed me_

_Love me like you loved the sun_

_Scorching the blood in my **vampire heart**_

We make it to her apartment building where she grabs the folds of my suit jacket to pull me into a kiss as we stumble through the sliding doors. I gladly press into her, reveling in the sensation of her warm, blood filled body against mine and she ends up pressed into a wall, my arms about her slim waist. Our kiss is purely lust, void of passion, though I was sure that would quickly change - for her, anyway - after I bit her. She'd look even more gorgeous then, less worn out.

She giggles into my lips and I pull back, smirking. With an inviting look she starts to pull me to the elevator located on the far wall, and I note how nice the building actually is. If it was anywhere near as expensive as it was starting to look then she might be better off moving to a less costly apartment complex, it would certainly make it easier on her, but I don't speak mind and just let her lead me into the small box of the elevator.

As soon as the doors close after she'd hit the button - number three I noted - she grabbed at me, but I put my hands on her shoulders, keeping her back. She gives me a confused look and I smirk in reply as I slowly push her back into the corner of the tiny space. I bring my lips against hers, my hand coming up to run through her hair and thats how we are until the doors open again.

Ever more excitedly, she pulls me out into the hallway, turning in midstep so we run into each other and I wrap my arms around her. Her dark brown eyes are shining with excitement as she leans in and I thought she wanted another kiss but she speaks instead; "we have to be quiet because my grandfather is in the next room over."

I cock a brow at her, a smirk playing over my lips. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be as quiet as mouse, but I don't know about you, though." She giggles again, and it reminds me of birds singing. Almosting jogging, she pulls me with her to a door that she hastily unlocks with the key from her purse.

Inside, I wait for her to close the door, then grab her hand, intwining our fingers and she leads me over to a room that has a little wooden duck on it that reads "Minako" - ha! I _had _been right about her name. We go inside and she closes the door, locking it and I slowly ease out of my jacket, giving her a sultry look as I do so. She sits on the bed off to the side of the room, starting to unbotton her blouse and I walk over, leaning over her to push her down on the bed, our lips pressed tightly together. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I continue her forgotten task of unbottoing her top.

The cloth is parted and I fondle each breast with both of my hands, through her bra. She brings her hands down, starting to unbotton my own shirt and I push her bra up to bunch just under her collar bone and I play with her nipples, pinching and tweaking them, which makes her writhe slightly. We seperate and I trail my tongue down her neck, pausing on the nape long enough to nip slightly, then continue down, down to her breasts. I take one pink nub into my mouth, sucking gently at first then quickly, using toungue, lips and teeth. She starts to moan, but quickly stifles it, instead clenching her hands into my hair.

My shirt hangs loosely around me and I pull back to throw it on the floor somewhere. As I do this, she yanks her bra up over her head then starts to impatinetly unfasten her blue jeans. Taking this as more then enough incentive, I start to undo mine as well and when we come back together we're both compltely nude. I start where I left off at her breasts, trailing my toungue down her abdomen, down over her belly button and lower still until I feel the soft pirckle of short pubic hair. Shifting down further, I nip at the soft skin there and she writhes, harder then before, visibly biting her lip to keep silent. I slowly, gently run my toungue over her clit and a moan sounds throughout the nearly silent room. Smirking, I start to lick in a long, steady pace, liking the way she tastes, more so then some other girls.

After a few minutes, when I know she's getting close I pull back, licking my lips of her cum, and slide back up her body. She wraps her arms around my neck and legs around my waist which presses my cock into her hot, soft, wetness and I smirk into her hair, nuzzling her face to the side, so her neck was presented to me.

_I am the thorns in every rose_

_You've been sent by hope_

_I am the nightmare waking ypu up_

_From the dream of a dream of love_

At the same instance that I thrust up inside of her I sink my fangs into her neck. She screams out in pain and pleasure - each induced by both of my claimings of her - and I don't feel at all bad about what her grandfather is probably thinking at this point. As I suck her blood out of her, the crimson tainted with stress that I loved so much, I begin to push in and out of her in a fast, steady rythm. Her moans rise in volume and her fingers dig into my back. I enjoy every moment of it, even when her nails dig in deep enough to make me bleed, even when I pull my fangs out at the very moment she orgasms - all of it is like nothing anyone besides a vampire could ever expericence. It's at this point, times like these, this exact moment every fucking time am I thankful for being what I am.

It's not the best lot in life, but usually it's a hell of a lot better then being a human.

I continue to push into her, even as I use my power to erase her memory of the blood sucking part and it dosn't take me long to cum as well. Blood is like an aphrodesiac in itself and dear god was I on an erotic high at this point. Slowly I pull out of her, pulling her into my arms as I lay beside her. Almost silently I mutter, "Sorry about the bite. I just got a little carried away."

"It's ok." She whispers back, then is almost instantly alseep.

Of course it's ok. You don't know what actually happened, but at least your better off for it, now. Right?

_Let me weep you this poem_

_As heaven's gates close _

_And paint you my soul_

_Scarred and alone_

_Waiting for you kiss_

_To take me back home_

The next evening I saw Karin coming home from her job, where she worked with that boy she liked. She was surprised to see me at first, but smiled and asked if I wanted to walk home with her. Orignally, I'd been planning on going to get something to drink or find another girl or - something, but I sighed and said yah.

"We're you at a new girlfriend's house last night?" She asked curiously. She was still new to all this so I suppose she wanted to know how things worked, but she should really know from instinct if nothing else. She really was a sad, sad vampire.

"She wasn't a new girlfriend, just a meal for last night." I reply uncaingly.

"Oh."

Silence.

I idly wondered if she was upset about being damned and if she was, was it justified when she drank, like how it is for me? Did she feel like she one in the middle of a sea of humans, even with us, her fammily around? As I sometimes felt? If she did feel that way, then she was partially right.

Wrapping my arm over her shoulders, I pull her close to my side, pressing my lips against her cheek, in a rare, oh so rare show of affection. She blushes brightly and questions me and my actions but I merely shrug it off and choose not to reply.

After all, we had a long, long, _long _time to talk about these types of things.

(XxXxX)

FIN

Woot! I apologize now if anything is incorrect, but I've only seen the first two episodes of the anime so far and Ren was instantly my favorite, so I had to write _something _about him. Please tell me what you think, I'd greatly apreciate it.


End file.
